


farewell to faerie

by Beren_Laerdir



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, general fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beren_Laerdir/pseuds/Beren_Laerdir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short thing about magic retreating from the world in the face of human advancement.</p><p>very, very heavily influenced by JRRT, but not specifically a fan work per se.</p>
            </blockquote>





	farewell to faerie

receding i see the elven homes, the land of leaf and tree  
and colours bright beneath a light unspoilt by treachery  
the days now cold and sere 'neath man's ascendancy  
where now can i find succour 'tween the mountains and the sea?


End file.
